I've Been Keeping Secrets
by 13.DMHG.Starlight-Mist
Summary: Hermione has been keeping secrets from her friends. With Voldemort on the loose and the muggle world at the brink of war, Hermione must deal with her double life as a military agent and a witch. With Dance and Muggle Defense Tactics as mandatory classes at Hogwarts, Hermione's Secrets start unveiling themselves. And does Draco have a crush on her? (DRAMIONE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The only characters that I own are Kari, Ice, Jerk, Randy and any other military people that are mentioned. The other characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Sorry for any typos and mistakes like that.**

I wake up to a soft tapping sound to my right, and I immediately take it as danger.

Stealthily, I remove the knife on the inside of my thigh and shoot up into a defensive position on top of my bed.

It's only then that I realize that it is only owl pecking on my window. I replace my knife and reach up to scan my finger on the window's latch when I hear a soft grunt.

I twist my head to the left and look over at the other bed in my room. Kari Maylee, my military roommate, turns over and mumbles something. The words that she mumbled sound suspiciously like "teaches you to mess with me."

I can't help but snicker. Even in her sleep, Kari is still making threats.

Kari grunts and turns over again.

As I scan my finger on the high-tech latch, I compare my unusually messed up life with Kari's messed up life.

With a power-hungry maniac (namely Voldemort) on the loose, my crazy life is now described as hectic, but my life was never normal to begin with.

It has been about two and a half years since Voldemort came back to life, almost killing Harry while at it. Harry barely got himself out of the graveyard on time; it still is a wonder how he missed the Killing Curse that Voldemort sent at him as he port-keyed out.

Harry wasn't the only survivor from the graveyard-believe it or not. Cedric Diggory somehow managed to come back, alive. Madame Pomfrey told Harry, Ron, and I that Voldemort used a blood extracting on him. It was lucky for Cedric that Madame Pomfrey knew how to deal with the curse.

Although Cedric is still alive, he needs to take power-up pills and blood-replenishing potions every day at noon for the rest of his life.

Although Harry, Ron, and I have had our share of failures, we also have a share of successes; Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and I have successfully gotten rid of three Horcruxes. We have gotten rid of the ring, the diary, and the diadem.

Although the destruction of the ring was a great victory, it cost a life. When Dumbledore plunged the sword of Gryffindor through the ring, the ring released a powerful burst of magic, killing Dumbledore and knocking me out for a week, as I was standing outside the door.

After mourning the loss of the great wizard with the rest of the school, Harry, Ron, and I continued the search for Horcruxes, finding the diadem in the Room of Requirement as we were searching for my missing Ancient Runes textbook.

After discovery, Harry and Ron waited in the Room of Requirement as I retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from its hiding spot. After I returned with the Sword, Harry took it from me and plunged it through the diadem. Thankfully, no lives were lost during the destruction of the diadem.

After Dumbledore's death, (including "a mysterious flash of light," as Rita Skeeter had put it) Snape became the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He, of course, decided to continue teaching Potions so that he could deduct points from Gryffindor and add to Slytherin.

Although the arrangement isn't as bad as it could be, it still is very stressing for me.

As well as dealing with the Wizarding World, the upcoming Wizarding War, the upcoming Seventh-year workload, and the extra DA practice sessions that are bound to come, I also need to deal with my dance classes, the oncoming muggle war, muggle enemy infiltrations, and muggle war training drills, not to mention all the other activities that occupy my life.

I shake my head to rid myself of all the stressing thoughts and open the window to admit a tawny Hogwarts owl.

It is carrying a Hogwarts letter that is surprisingly heavy. After depositing the envelope in my hand, the owl perches itself on my shoulder, nibbling on my ear and hooting softly.

"Are you hungry," I ask the owl as I open the bottom drawer of my bedside stand to remove a bowl of water and a few owl treats.

It hoots back its reply before landing on the edge of the bowl of water. After it takes a drink and grabs a bite to eat, it hoots its gratitude and flies off.

I look down at the envelope and remove my knife. I place the blade under the flap and slide it to the right, opening the envelope. I squeal softly in surprise as the Head Girl badge winks at me in the morning sunlight.

Suddenly, a knife is at my throat.

"And what are you squealing about," Kari demands.

Before I can show Kari my badge, I find myself in a bear-hug.

"Kari," I choke, "Kari!"

"What," she asks as she stops squeezing me.

"Cutting...air supply," I squeak, clawing at my throat.

"Oh. Sorry," Kari mutters sheepishly as she removes her arms. "I'm just so glad that your hard work finally paid off."

I rub my throat then smile. I have been pestering Kari to spend her free time testing me.

Kari sometimes complains about ever letting me tell her about my magical life, because it means that she is the first person that I turn to when I need help on studying, as the only others who know are Snape, Dumbledore, and NQ12 (NextQuest12), my commander.

As Snape is back at Hogwarts and Dumbledore is dead, I only have the options of NQ12 and Kari. NQ12 is too busy, so it all falls back on Kari.

I turn back to the letter and scan it through.

The last sentence catches me by surprise; "There are two new mandatory classes for seventh years: Dance, and Muggle Defense Tactics."

I feel a punch on my shoulder and immediately know that Kari has been reading over my shoulder again.

"They won't know what hit them Jean," Kari tells me. I, Hermione Jean Granger, or Jean A. Vance as I am known in the military, am proclaimed the very best fighter that there is.

I don't believe it though. I still make the most foolish and careless mistakes ever.

"I don't know Kari Bearie," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice in great puddlefulls, "what if there is someone better than me there. I only started training when I was three."

Kari rolls her eyes, not realizing that I am joking.

Starting training at age three is very rare and considered crazy, but that's when I started. My parents started training me without my knowledge.

They taught me how to throw a baseball and a tennis ball at age three. I then moved on to learn about playing soccer, football, hockey, volleyball, and all sort of other sports. As I learned to play sports, I began to create hand and eye coordination.

At age four, I was taught to play the piano, cello, and violin. Only years later did I realize that having fast fingers would help me to steal and pick locks. My parents forced me to play for hours at a time on my violin so that I would learn how to stay still and move nothing except for my arms. Every time I moved any other part of my body, the timer started over again. Playing a musical instrument also helped my sense of hearing.

When I turned five, I started to learn about stealing and tracking. I was sent out in the woods to track animals. I learned to walk through the woods noiselessly and to follow a person without their knowledge. By the end of the year, I could steal an egg from underneath an eagle, and it never would know.

When I was six, my parents turned me over to NQ12. I started to run like a professional runner. I learned to ride a horse and to swim. I learned to fly a plane and to drive a car. I learned to hitchhike and to jump off a three story building. I broke over five bones that year, but kept going, despite the pain.

At seven years of age, I started to throw knives and learn hand to hand combat. I started learning karate and fencing.

After turning eight I got my first gun and learned to defend another person. My parents only then told me that I was to be in the upcoming war. I started to learn about flying a helicopter and a fighter jet. I learned to use a computer and to hack systems, breaking codes, and reading codes. This is when my Hermione Granger love for books got started.

When I turned nine, I really started to observe. Within five seconds of meeting someone, I could tell their height, their approximate weight, if they were left handed, right handed, or ambidextrous, and if they were trustable or not. NQ started to decrease all the skills I was still learning, as I was becoming stressed.

At the age of ten, I already knew three times the skills that everybody knew. I was only then introduced to Kari, and my other current-day friends. We built a friendship, which is still going strong. NQ then started pairing us up with each other to fight.

After the age of ten, I got my Hogwarts letter. From then on, I continued to train in the Room of Requirement during my free periods. NQ12 took me off many skills, but got me started on dance, as it built up coordination, cooperation, and stamina. I then joined a defense school, and that's where I am now.

"Jean A. Vance," Kari grits out, "you probably could beat everybody with a blindfold on and with your arms bound to your back."

I grin and decide to take it farther.

"But Kari, what if someone pokes me and I fall over?" I ask her mockingly,

"I can't ruin my precious skin; it would ruin my chances at becoming the prettiest girl in the world," I shriek in a high-pitched girly-girl voice.

Kari, by this time, has picked up on my sarcasm and she punches me in the shoulder.

I laugh and poke her in the side and she falls over and starts wailing.

"Oh no! My perfect skin," she wails before breaking into a fit of laughter.

After we joke around for a bit more, we take our showers, brush our teeth, change our clothes, and leave our room in search of breakfast.

**A/N: Hello everybody! I have published this story as Hermione and her Secrets, but after I read through that version of it, I thought that it could use some major changes, so I decided to scrap it. This is the new version of it, and I hope it is much better than the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These characters are not mine...except for Kari, Ice, Jerk, Randy and any other military people that are mentioned. The characters are J. K. Rowlings. I only own the plot. Sorry for typos and of the such.**

"Hey," I yell, scowling in a friendly way at the tall brown haired man in front of me, who is currently eating my muffin.

"Sorry Cam," he replies through a mouthful of muffin crumbs.

I sigh. It isn't the first time that Ice has wheedled a muffin out of my hands, and it certainly won't be his last. I'm fine with it though, as long as Randy and Jerk don't start doing it too. Randy and Jerk are my other two comrades.

Ice is eighteen years old and is about 6'1" with shaggy brown hair. He has rock hard abs, and is about as strong as I am, but I have trained for a year more than him.

After I came back from a minor mission looking all bloodied and tattered, Ice cracked a joke about "Whoa! What happened to this kamikaze fighter?" and the name "kamikaze" stuck. It soon was shortened to Cam, and that's what I am called now.

Randy is eighteen years and about 5'10" with spiky golden hair. He's one of the "jocks" of the military. As he started training at age four, we are at about the same level of training, only my parents weren't as cuddly.

Jerk is the nicest. At 6 feet tall with startling black eyes and black hair, he is extremely intimidating, but he has the personality of a fuzzy teddy bear, when he isn't angry that is. He also started at the age of four.

As you can see, it is very rare to start at the age of four, even though we are in a special group.

I sigh and head back to the dining hall to get another muffin. I get there just in time to swipe the last hot muffin. Munching on my muffin, I jog towards NQ12's office. When I get there, I knock twice and wait for an answer.

After hearing the slightly muffled "come in," I open the door.

I salute to NQ12, then start talking.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today. I need to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, as I have told my friends that I am busy and can't join them when they purchase their supplies. May I have a pass?"

NQ12 looks up from her map.

"Passed."

I apparate out of her office.

Upon arrival at Diagon Alley, I don't go to the gigantic bookstore, but to the quidditch store. There is no need to be all Hermione-ish; I don't look like Hermione at the instant, I don't need to act like her.

After I enter the store, Berkel, the owner of the store, rushes off to get the newest broom. Berkel knows me very well, so when I enter the store, he always goes to get the newest broom. After he places it on the counter, he starts describing all of it's features.

"This is the Sharpscout3000. It has a silver chain that you can wear around your neck. By simply thinking the word expand, it will expand to regular size. By thinking the work shrink, it will shrink to its keychain size. It is the fastest broom nowadays. It has a Watershine wood handle and Honey Maple twigs. It is operated easily; all you need to do is think of what direction you want it to go," he said.

"I'll take it," I reply. I grab seeker's gloves, and all the other seeker equipment.

After forking a good ten thousand galleons, I leave the store.

I quickly shrink my purchases and sprint towards the potions store to get the required ingredients and some that aren't on the list, of course.

After I put my purchases in a wooden container and shrinking the wooden container, I carry on.

While I was practicing wand movements back in the base, my wand had cracked, rendering it useless, so I am in need of a new wand. I jog over to Ollivander's shop and enter.

"Good morning, I'm here to try a new wand, as my other one broke," I inform him, seconds after entering.

"Ms. Granger! You look different, but if it weren't for the wand, I wouldn't recognize you. Yes, you need a new wand. Your old wand was a 'child' wand, which means that it would crack once you went through a serious period of maturity, which it seems that you have. Let's get started," Ollivander tells me before hurrying away to get some wands for me to try out.

After trying many wands, all of which don't respond to me, I noticed a beautiful wand resting in a red velvet-lined case. Enthralled by it's beauty, I instinctively reach out to touch it.

"Wait, that wand is violent," Ollivander cries out, but it is too late; I've already touched it.

Nothing happens.

"Hmm. Interesting," Ollivander tells me as he hobbles over.

"This wand is an extremely fussy wand; it never has responded positively to anyone before. It is a thirteen inch willow wand with unicorn hair, dragon scales, and basilisk teeth and skin for a core. Try it," he tells me.

When I wave the wand and it emits indigo and violet sparks.

"Beautiful," Ollivander cries out.

I smile as I bring the wand over to the counter to pay for it. After doing so, I thank Ollivander for his time and patience and leave the store.

An hour later, after stopping at many stores, my shopping was complete. I buy myself a butter-beer and semi-relax, as I always need to be on alert, even though I am unrecognizable.

Moody and his constant-vigilance lectures.

After finishing my butter-beer, I apparate back to the military base's ladies bathroom so that I won't be seen. It would be very strange for a muggle to see a person appear out of nowhere.

After placing my purchases in my trunk, I jog down to the practice room I'm supposed to be in.

Upon arrival, I burst through the door and joined the class in stretching. I glance at the clock. It is 8:00.

McDoug instructs us to run five laps. I start off, pacing myself perfectly fine, unlike Jerk is, and soon have finished the laps. After doing some more warm-ups, we are assigned partners to fight. Each winner is going on to fight another winner, until there is an overall winner.

I start off fighting a boy nicknamed Hawk. He's a good fighter, but I quickly spot his weakness; he's scared of being punched in the face. That is the only part about being in this school is that most of the others aren't on the same level as I am.

After I have analyzed a person's weakness, I can easily take that person down. After doing taking Hawk down, I am assigned to a boy nick-named Lite Weite. I take everybody sent my way down within seconds, and soon, only Randy and I are left up.

"Nice to fight you," Randy tells me as they circled each other. I change the way that I walk so that I can throw a better punch left handed.

"You too," I answer, as I prepare myself.

Randy suddenly lunges at her, feinting a kick and throwing a punch, which I duck. He then swipes his feet out at her, but I jump them and take a kick at his stomach. The punch lands itself, square into his stomach, knocking his breath away. He sends a punch towards me and lands a mean one on my shoulder as I roll the wrong way. I growl and jump to my feet, whacking Randy on the jaw as I stand up. I send a punch towards him but he catches my fist. I swipe my feet at the back of his knees and head butt him. He loosens his hold on my fist, and I pull away, slugging him in the stomach until I feel a hand on my shoulder from McDoug.

"Done; Cam is winner with Randy as follow-up. Ice bringing up third. The rest of you had better practice," McDoug tells us before waving us out.

I extend my arm to Randy and help him up. His face is all bloody and the skin on his left arm is torn. I remove a roll of linen from my bun and tie a bandage. As we walk past a water fountain, I dip some linen into the water and wipe his face off. He winces as I touch his torn skin with the linen.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"S'fine; that's what you're gonna do in real life, and that's what I am gonna be up against in reality. I need that, so don't apologize Cam. Good job," Randy tells me as I throw the linen in the trash.

"You too," I tell him, "you pack a good punch."

"Thanks," he smiles. "I'm not sure who is going to be sorer, me, or you," he states as he slings his arm around my shoulder.

I wince as it comes in contact with my bruising shoulder.

"Hopefully you," I mutter as I shift my shoulders.

After eating a very filling lunch of spaghetti and meatballs, we headed off the the Tactic classes, pushing, shoving, and laughing all the way. I realize that I'll be leaving for Hogwarts very soon and sigh unhappily.

After a very dull and dreary Tactic class, we leave for dinner. After eating the meal prepared, shepherds pie, we go to our rooms. After Kari showered, and changes, I take my turn.

As I am sitting on the edge of my bed, I can't help but ask Kari a question.

"Kari, do you like Jerk?"

Kari flushes pink and turns away.

I smirk a Slytherin-worthy smirk.

"Knew it," I mutter.

When the bugle played, announcing lights out, I slip into bed, pondering what will happen at Hogwarts.

~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ MONTH~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~ ~..*..~

I wake up, ready to go to Hogwarts and to meet up with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the others. I change into a tight-fit black shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans.

She jog down to breakfast and grabbed myself a muffin, protecting it from any hands by stuffing it in my mouth.

_Great plan, horrible results_, I think as I cough muffin crumbs into a nearby trashcan.

"Lost your iron stomach," one of my other buddies, Jake, asks.

"No, just hacking up the remains of a muffin," I state as I wipe at my watering eyes.

"I need to go back to school," I tell everyone after I recover. Everybody's face falls, except for Jerk's.

"Group hug," he screams before launching himself at my. Everyone laughs before copying Jerk's example. With the impact of everyone else, I fall over and everyone lands on top of me.

"I promise I'll get permission to go on infiltrations and missions with you guys," I tell them. "If not, I'll sneak out."

"You'd better," Kari threatens her as everyone stands up from the pig-pile on me. Kari wipes at her eyes.

"Finally lost your icy attitude," Jerk asks Kari in a teasing tone.

"You wish," Kari snaps.

"Talking about icy attitudes and of the such, where is Ice," I ask.

"Dunno," everyone answers.

"He wasn't in bed last night," Jerk says puzzledly.

After a quick search, I conclude that he has probably forgotten that I'm leaving today. Biting back tears, I run to Kari and ask her to tell him goodbye for me. Kari agrees and with one last hug, I grab my trunk and shrink it, placing it in the pocket of my jeans.

After checking the hall to see if anyone was watching, I apparate to an old hardware store's bathroom.

Pulling my wand out of my holster on my left leg, I dye my normally raven-black hair to the color of Hermione Granger's hair. I decided to leave the rest of my body the way it is, as it is my last year to scare the heck out of Malfoy.

I leave the store and catch a cab to the train station. When I approached the barrier, I act casually. I pull out her phone and pretend to text, and when I am sure that no one is looking, I lean through the barrier.

I time myself as I fall, and when I'm two inches above ground, I bend my knees and twist in such a way so that I can stand back up without using my arms.

I stand there, searching the crowd for Harry and the rest of the gang. When I spot them, she run over, seemingly oblivious to the stares sent my way.

"Hermione," everyone cries as they see me fly towards them. When I reach them, I catapult myself at them.

Soon, everyone is down on the ground, almost strangled in my strong embrace.

"Long time no see," Harry says as he tries to fix his glasses and get Ron's elbow out of his stomach.

"Glad you're here," Ginny cries excitedly as she tries to get her hair untangled from the zipper on Ron's jacket.

"Jeez 'Mione, I know you are excited to see us, but I wasn't sure you wanted to see us on our way to the Underworld; you're squeezing us to death," Ron teases me.

I laugh and get up off of them. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley have noticed me and rushed over to welcome me back with a hug.

"Welcome back dear. My, how you've grown since I've last seen you," Mrs. Weasley fusses over me. "Why, you're too skinny Hermione; I'll send some food down to Hogwarts for you.

"It's good to see you," I tell her as I smile.

Everyone chats for a bit longer, but we are interrupted by the train's warning whistle. After a quick hug goodbye, everyone gets on board and claims a compartment, munching on cauldron cakes as the train pulls out. Everyone is chatting when Ginny pipes up.

"Isn't Head Girl supposed to be in the Heads Compartment?"

_Whoops!_

I excuse myself and run off to the Heads Compartment. After pulling the door open, I gasp at the sight in front of me.

_"Malfoy?"_

_**Draco's POV:**_

While my father was rambling on about some sort of mission the Dark Lord wanted me to do, I was watching the barrier.

Potty, Weasel-bee, and Red already have come through, along with the rest of the Weasel clan. I am plotting my first comments of the year to them when I see a hot girl fall through the barrier.

When she is about three inches from the ground, she does some sort of twist and stands back up. That's when I realized how pretty the girl was. If I weren't already chasing after a certain book worm, I might check this girl out.

She has really tan skin and wavy chocolate hair, but is surprisingly short. Maybe three inches, or so, shorter than I was.

My father shakes my arm and asks me "Have you been listening to a single word I said?"

"No, not really," I answer, still thinking about the girl.

My dad sighs. "Whatever, just make sure to beat the Granger Mudblood every time you can, Draco."

My fists clench at my sides, but I don't show the true emotions that I feel.

_A Malfoy tries not to show emotions,_ my father's voice rings in my head.

"Yes Father," I say stiffly.

When the whistle sounds, I head in to the Head Compartment and waited for the Head Girl, who is probably Granger, to show up.

Finally, the door opens, and the girl steps into sight. It is the hot girl.

"Malfoy?" she asks in a disbelieving tone.

It is Granger.

_Hot_ Granger.

**A/N: Please drop a review, they are much appreciated, and great inspiration for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These characters are not mine...except for Kari, Ice, Jerk, Randy and any other military people that are mentioned. Rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Hermione's POV:**_

My day just got ten times worse than it already is, if not more.

I didn't get to say goodbye to Ice, I had to leave all my military friends behind, I forgot to go to the Heads Compartment, and now I find out that the Head Boy is one Draco Malfoy. Just great.

"And to think they call you the smartest witch of your age; you look like some sort of goldfish with your mouth open like that," Malfoy says snidely.

"Well look who's talking; I do believe it is the Amazing Bouncing Ferret that just was caught speechless," I quip as I sit down.

He has no reply, so I allow myself a smug smile of satisfaction.

"I have two rules that I want to go over with you. The first rule is that you never go into my room unless you have permission."

Malfoy sneers at me, "Do you really think that I would ever be interested in a Mudblood?"

"The second rule is that you don't question me, or my actions," I say, pretending that I didn't hear his comment.

"Got it," he tells me, sounding bored out of his wits, if he has them, that is.

Now that that order of business is done, I have to get back into my Hermione book-loving Granger act.

I sigh softly as I pull _Pride and Prejudice,_ by Jane Austen out of my pocket and begin reading. After about a minute, I get bored and find the page where he proposes to her.

Suddenly, the door flies open.

"Welcome back; Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Down to business. You are required to set a good example for younger students, you will plan out a Halloween masquerade, a Yule ball, and a Spring dance," he says. "I have taken care of the talk with the Prefects, so all you need to do is plan out the schedule," he says dismissively. "Any questions?" he asks.

If he thinks that he sounds like a drill sergeant, then he's so far off it isn't funny. Drill sergeants are much, much stricter than he is.

"Why is Granger Head Girl," Malfoy asks him.

"Because although she is a know-it-all, she is the best candidate for Head Girl," he snaps out.

As he is about to leave, I shove some forms about my knives, gun, and other weapons at him. He scrawls his signature quickly on each required line.

Draco leans over to try and read them, but Snape gives him such a glare that he pulls back. After Snape signs them, he shoves them back at me and leaves the compartment. I shrink the papers and vanish them to a safe place.

After that has been taken care of, I pick _Pride and Prejudice_ up again and continue reading.

"What part are you on," Malfoy asks, looking up from his book, which, if I am not mistaken, is _Quidditch: Volume VII, Best Moves to Use Against an Enemy._

"Pardon," I ask him.

"What part are you on," he repeats, gesturing to _Pride and Prejudice._

"You've read it," I ask him surprised.

"Why would I ask you if I haven't," he asks me irritatedly.

"Sorry," I tell him, pausing before I go on. "I'm on the part where Lizzie refuses his proposal."

"Oh. Have you read the book before," he asks me.

"Many times over," I say. "What's your favorite part?" I ask him.

"I like when Mr. Darcy insults her," Malfoy tells me, "I think that the author portrays the scene very well."

"Funny. That's my favorite part too," I tell him.

"No, that's not funny; what's funny is that I just held a civil conversation with a Mudblood, and I agreed with her," he says with a smirk.

That ruined it.

"Well, at least the pompous brat considers me a _her_," I mutter as I turn back to my book.

**Draco's POV**

Ouch.

**Hermione's POV**

The announcement comes over the speakers that we will be arriving in five minutes. I mutter a quick spell that puts my robes on. I always wear jeans and a T-shirt under my robes, so I don't need to remove them.

Since Malfoy doesn't know the spell, I turn around to give him some privacy. When he's done he tells me and I turn back around. When I see him, I can't help but think _God, he really is hot in those Slytherin robes_. When I realize the thought that just flitted through my mind, I give myself a mental face-palm.

Five minutes later, the train comes to a stop.

I jump off the train and wait for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to get off the train. When they come down the stairs, lugging their trunks, I sigh before casting a lightweight charm and a shrinking charm on their trunks.

"Thanks 'Mione," they all chime.

"You're welcome," I reply exasperatedly.

I jog to the carriages and pick one. Before I get in, I pet the thestrals. Ron, and Ginny give me a questioning look. I give them the 'basic facts' about them, getting back into my Hermione Granger act.

"Who did you see die," Ginny asks Harry and I.

"There was a badly beat-up man that dragged himself to our front step this summer," Harry says quietly, "Petunia and Uncle Vernon called the police while I stayed next to him; we were too late, but I held his hand as he died. I think that calling the police is the nicest thing that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have ever done for someone other then Dudley."

I wrap a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear of Fred and George's newest inventions?" Ginny asks me, changing the topic and bringing a smile to my face.

"No," I say, wondering what the mischievous two have done now.

"Well, they came up with this invention called the Happy-Horses that are supposed to make you will feel all happy when they walk on you. So, Fred and George..." Ginny chatters on about what happened when they tried the Happy-Horses out on one of the first years.

Soon, the carriage pulls to a stop and everyone is laughing at what happened with the Happy-Horses.

After getting out of the carriage, we all troop inside, chattering loudly.

"I am too tall to stay a seeker," Harry complains to Ron, "I think that being Keeper would be cool, but you are the Keeper."

"S'fine. I want to be a chaser," Ron speaks up, "being Keeper is too stressing."

I decide to put my two knuts worth in, "Hey guys, I want to try out for the Quidditch team."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stare at me.

Finally, Ron speaks.

"Aren't you afraid of heights 'Mione?"

I laugh.

If I were afraid of heights, I wouldn't be jumping off buildings, going ziplining, or flying over the Ocean while holding on to a piece of rope attached to a helicopter, would I?

But, they don't know that, so I just shake my head no.

We walk through the doors and go to the Gryffindor table. I grab a seat near the end.

The firsties come in, staring at the enchanted sky. I remember when I was a firstie. Good times; except for the fact that I missed Ice, Jerk, Randy, and Kari.

The sorting commences.

"Concert, Freddie," Professor McGonagall announces. Freddie places the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dierra, Ralphe," Professor McGonagall calls. A burly boy strides up to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Flolt, Kiara," Professor McGonagall announces. Kiara walk confidently up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jorgin, Uma," Professor McGonagall calls. Uma's head barely touches the hat before it yells.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Karrol, Georgia," Professor McGonagall announces. Georgia cautiously approaches the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kravil, Mike," Professor McGonagall calls. A thin boy bounds giddily towards the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Opal, Helen," Professor McGonagall announces. A girl walks up to the stool and picks up the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oz, Fallon," Professor McGonagall calls. Fallon strides up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Queen, Elisa," Professor McGonagall anounces. Elisa swaggers up to the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rocked, Oliver," Professor McGonagall calls. Oliver puts the hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rivette, Jake," Professor McGonagall announces. Jake runs to the hat eagerly.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vienna, Liza," Professor McGonagall calls. A frail little girl walks to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

After Liza has sat down, Professor Snape walks up to the podium.

"Hello students. Welcome to Hogwarts. Keeping it short; please refrain from going into the Forbidden Forest. There is a list of banned items. I would suggest you read it. Now for the Head students. The Head boy is from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy," he announces proudly.

Draco stands up.

"and the Head girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," he states. I stand up and smile nicely, especially at the first years.

Snape motions for us to sit, so we do.

"We have three new teachers among us today. There is Professor Kelly White for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Snape says sourly.

A tall blonde haired lady, that looks about twenty, walks out from behind a curtain and bows. She then takes her seat at the staff table.

"for dance, there is Darren Wind," he proclaims. I widen my eyes in surprise and delight. Darren is my dance partner in the muggle world, and he has been since age two. I can't wait to see him whip everybody into shape.

Darren takes a bow and heads over to the staff table.

"and for Muggle Defense Tactics, there is Ice Scepter," he concludes.

With this statement, my eyebrows try to crawl up my forehead and into my hairline.

Ice walks out from behind the curtain. He doesn't bow to all the students; he just nods his head; I can tell he's nervous, as his left eyebrow twitches.

Suddenly, my fury takes over and I storm up to him. Without warning, I punch him in the face. He grabs my wrist then freezes tightly and stares at me.

"Ice. James. Scepter." I grind out furiously as I pull my wrist away. "How dare you leave without saying goodbye to me."

He stares at me for a minute. "Cam?" he asks hesitantly.

"No kidding," I snap angrily.

Suddenly, I hear a voice to my left.

"Ms. Granger, what do you think you are doing, and what in the name of Merlin is going on?" a furious Professor Snape grinds out.

**A/N: Reviews? Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what your favorite lines are, what your least favorite lines are, if the characters are OOC, how can the story be improved, what you want more of. Anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These characters are not mine...except for Kari, Ice, Jerk, Randy and any other military people that are mentioned. The characters are J. K. Rowlings. I only own the plot, and the song "Walk with Purpose." Sorry for typos and of the such.**

"Umm…," Ice says, trying to come up with an excuse, but failing.

"We were friends in this class for almost our whole lives and then he left without saying a word," I quickly cover up, still sending angry glares at Ice.

_How dare he do that to me?_

Professor Snape eyes us suspiciously, then grinds out "Alright."

I give Ice a death-look that clearly says 'This isn't over,' and march back to the Gryffindor table. The food appears and I start eating. It's oddly quiet at the Gryffindor table. I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"What," I snap.

They all look away, and I spot some fearful faces among the first years. _So much for being nice to them,_ I sigh.

"So, did you hear about the new beauty cream that _Cheillette's_ is advertising," asks Lavender, trying to break the tension.

I send a mental thank-you towards her.

The chatter starts up again, ranging from every topic there is; the muggle world's Abercrombie to the wizarding world's Zilcha plants. Thank god that I am not one of the topics.

After dinner disappears, I show the first years around Hogwarts with Draco. Draco adds a few snide comment in here and there, but I calmly ignore them.

After we have shown the little kids to their respective dorms, Draco and I to our own dorm room, arguing up a storm.

"I don't want to share a room with you," I fire at him.

"Well, I don't either Mudblood," he sneers.

"Get used to it you insufferable, pea-brained dung heap," I snarl, my voice rising as I speak.

He is shocked that I am standing up to him like this, but the shock lasts for only a second.

"Whatever you say, buck tooth beaver," he mutters.

"And I am not a buck tooth beaver anymore; thanks to you, my teeth are perfect sized," I say, allowing myself satisfaction as he turns away in defeat.

We stop in front of a painting of a girl being pushed on a swing. The swing has flowery vines wrapped around the ropes and a young girl stands next to it.

"Hi, my name is Lisa and this is Frank," says the girl.

"My name is Hermione," I say politely.

"Draco," Draco grunts. I am barely resisting my urge to punch him, like in third year. Good times.

"You get to decide the password together," Lisa and Frank tell us.

After arguing for a good five minutes over passwords, we decide on Golden Storms.

We walk in and go to our respective rooms.

I've read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Head Girl and Head Boy can make their room look like whatever they want, just by imagining it and then saying their house name.

I imagine what I want my room to look like and say Gryffindor.

When I open my eyes, it looks exactly like my military bedroom. It has black bedsheets and maple wood for the bedposts and bedstand. The walls are white with thin golden swirls. I sigh with contentment. If I want to change it later in the year, I can, but for now, I am content.

I then check out the shared bathroom. The walls on my side match the ones in my bedroom. Draco's side has pale green walls with silver trimmings.

I head over to my sink and brush my teeth the muggle way.

My "parents" would freak if I did it the wizarding way. It's funny to see NQ12 and Kari Polyjuice themselves to look like "Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

When I am flossing my teeth, Draco comes in to examine the bathroom. When he sees my side, his eyebrows raise and the corner of his mouth quirks up.

"White and gold swirls; I never would have guessed," he says, surprised.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know," I mutter as I throw the floss away. I cast the changing spell and then braid my hair.

"Night," I say to Draco as I head out of the bathroom, tossing my brush carelessly on the counter.

_**Draco's POV:**_

She throws her hairbrush on the counter and walks out the door after telling me night.

Just as she closes her door to the bathroom, I whisper goodnight back to her. I don't think she hears me, but I don't care about that. She told me good-night. _Me._ The Death-Eater that has insulted her for the past six years of her life.

I can't help but grin as I brush, change, and get in bed.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

I wake up at 5:30; the time that I usually wake up at. I stretch and change into my running shorts and sports bra, snatching my iPod and earbuds as I head out of the common room.

As I get started on my laps, I select the song _Beat It_ by JC Carmein.

_Just beat it,_

_Just beat it,_

_Just run it,_

_Just run it,_

_Just go for it,_

_Just go for it,_

_Just run for it,_

_Just beat it._

As I am running around Hogwarts, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Ice. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and turn down the volume, but I can still hear the lyrics.

_Just beat it man,_

_Just beat it,_

_You beat it,_

_You rip it,_

_You tear it, _

_You stomp it,_

_So I just...beat it,_

_Just run from it,_

_Just beat it._

"You left without telling me," I snarl as I turn the volume all the way down.

"I had my reasons," he shoots back with a glare.

There's a moment of silence before he breaks it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?" he demands.

"I thought that you'd call me a freak and leave me," I answer quietly, as I think back to the day that I got my Hogwarts letter. I remember sitting on my bed, pondering if I should tell Ice.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he just pulls me into a hug that rivals Jerk's cuddly teddy bear hugs.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"It's fine," I whisper back.

We break apart and resume running, legs moving in sync.

_Just beat it._

"Hey Cam, I guess I should call you Hermione now, but would you mind if I continue calling you Cam?" Ice asks me.

I slug him in the shoulder as I pull my earbuds out and tuck my iPod in my back pocket.

"You really think that I'd care?" I ask with a laugh.

"Whoa," Ice says, raising his hands as if surrendering. "Can I use you as a demo," Ice asks me.

"Nope, don't mind," I answer, grinning ear to ear.

"Great, let's give them a good show for knife fighting, then get them started on punches." he tells me.

"Right Iceman," I tell him, plotting his downfall.

"I like that," Ice tells me, his brown hair flopping into his eyes as he looks over at me, "Iceman."

I glance over his way.

"I'll keep calling you that if you keep calling me Cam," I offer.

He quirks his head, our secret way of saying 'Yeah.'

"I don't think that I can get used to your hair like this," he says with a laugh, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think it will be my friends that need to do the getting used to. If you loudly announce that you can't get used to my hair like this, I can change my hair back to black," I comment.

"Sure," Ice replies.

We finish our laps and head into Hogwarts. I head to the Head's Room and grab my clothes, my Hogwarts robes, black jeans, black leather jacket, and violet T-shirt. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I finish my five minute shower, comes from being in the military, Malfoy is only starting to stir. I change into my robes and grab my bookbag and stuff some other stuff in it. I put my gun in its holster and thread the holster onto my belt after casting an invisibility spell on it. I arm myself with my regular knives along the sides of my jeans, and sling my sword, in its case, over my back after casting an invisibility spell on it.

I head down to the Gryffindor table and grab breakfast. Harry and Ron soon join me, chatting about quidditch, as always.

This time, I follow along and make some comments. They are surprised, but take to it well. The food disappears and we head to our first class with the Hufflepuffs, Potions. Great way to start the day.

You know the drill, we sit down, Snape whooshes in, takes a few points from Gryffindor, adds some to Slytherin, Neville blows up a cauldron while trying to make a mild burn-healing potion, Gryffindor loses more points, Snape assigns homework, we groan our way out of the classroom.

After that, we have Dancing. We hurry into class. Darren still doesn't recognize me because he doesn't know that Lannie DePreo, Hermione Jean Granger, and Jean A. Vance are the same people.

When we go in, he already has the regular warm-up music on and his black hair is bobbing up and down as he warms up.

"Get a-moving," he shouts at us seventh years. I shrug my bookbag off my shoulder and transfigure the clothes that I am wearing into loose-fitting black pants and a violet cami. Violet is my favorite color.

We are warming up to Walk with Purpose by JC Naomi Carmein.

_Walk with p-p-p-purpose,_

_Your head's up high, (Whooooooo!)_

_Your b-b-b-b-brave face is on,_

_You rock out the house, (Whoooooooo!)_

_So...walk with purpose_

I am enjoying myself as I join Darren in the warm-up. Everyone is jumping in beat as JC's voice rings through the room and the drums play.

_Walk with Purpose (Whooooooo!)_

The song finishes and everyone doubles over, except for Darren, Draco and I.

"Do you dance," Darren asks Draco.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad forced me to take lessons. I wound up enjoying it," he answers snidely.

"You," he asks me.

"Yeah, since I was two," I reply.

"Funny, that's when I started," he says as he runs a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Darren makes a shooing motion, gesturing for us to get against the wall.

I am walking along with them when I hear Darren's voice.

"Lannie?"

I whirl around.

"Yes," I say, realizing a second too late that I just responded to the name Lannie.

"Ha, you always fall for that one Lannie," he says, a smile blooming on his face as he swipes his hair out of his face.

I walk over and hug him. "Good to see you too Dare-Man," I say, using my nickname for him.

"What's going on," Harry demands as he steps away from the wall. Ron joins him.

"First, the Muggle Defense Tactics teacher calls you Cam, then Darren calls you Lannie, but we know you as Hermione," Ron says accusingly.

I look Harry in the eye.

"In the muggle world, I go as Lannie DePreo," I say. Harry's jaw drops, along with many others.

"I can't believe that I had a crush on you," Harry mutters. He looks back up at me. "I guess that answers why you are called Hermione in the wizarding world,

"Oh. My. God. I was friends with the world's most famous dancer," Parvati shrieks, jumping so high up that she rivals the Apollo 11.

I roll my eyes in irritation.

"I loved your Celebrity Girls Dancing dress," Lavender squeals.

Another eye roll.

I look at Darren, asking permission to reveal his identity. He nods.

"Oh, and Darren's real name is Xander Jackman."

Lavender, Pansy, Millicent, and Parvati's jaws drop in unison.

"As for the name Cam, I have my reasons, don't question them," I say nonchalantly.

Darren steps forward and clears his throat.

"On with the lesson. This year, you will be learning to dance, which will force you to get in shape, which will make surviving the war easier. Every day, you will come in and warm-up to Walk With Purpose and then Lannie and I will demonstrate and teach some steps," he says.

"Anyways, since I don't feel like dancing a demo today, these two," he says, gesturing to Draco and I, "who know how to dance are going to do...the tango."

_What?_

**A/N: Hahaha! Nice cliffhanger. Reviews are welcome. Thanks to all who have already reviewed. There will be some Dramione action in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Reviews are inspiration for me and inspiration gets me moving. (Hint hint)**

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**13hermionegrangerlover**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I only own Darren, Ice, Kari, Randy, Jerk, and other military peeps. Wish I owned Draco, but nope; J. K. Rowling gets that right. Oh, and the song that Hermione and Draco are going to dance to is Bella Maria from the Mondo Eleven Cocktails. The youtube link is ( watch?v=K5KdGYSo8r4) Listen to it while reading the part, it makes everything easier to comprehend.**

I stare at Draco and Draco stares back at me. I'm okay at dancing any fast-moving song, but a slow, touching tango? No way!

"Darren," I plead with him, "you know how much I hate him."

"Nope," Darren says, "what I say goes."

"I don't want to dance with a piece of filth," Draco complains. "She probably can't dance if she is still taking lessons."

"Yeah, well I don't think you are that good either, twinkletoes," I quip back at Malfoy, whose face is turning red. The class chuckles.

Darren just stares at us and opens his mouth to yell at us. I instantly clap my hands over my ears. Darren has a strong set of lungs, and trust me, I know from experience.

"Get your lazy butts a moving," he yells at us, nearly killing our eardrums.

The students quickly clear the floor. Draco looks at me and I look at him. I wrinkle my nose, but step forward.

"Don't expect me to dance nicely," he tells me with a bite in his voice.

"Don't underestimate me," I growl back defensively.

We move into starting position. His left arm presses at the small of my back and his right hand rests on my left hip. My left hand rests on his right hip and my right hand curls around the back of his neck.

Darren comes up to us. "Good luck guys, and try not to kill each other." He steps back and hits play on his iPod.

The trumpets begin to play and Draco's right hand inches down to the back of my knee. His eyes never leave mine as his hand goes lower. I can see Harry restraining Ron in the background, but for right now, all that matters is me dancing with Draco and keeping my dancing reputation up.

His hand comes to a rest at the back of my knee and when the music freezes just for a second, he pulls his hand back to his hip, bringing my leg forward as I lean back, pointing my left hand at the same angle my body is at to the ground. His dips me with his left arm as I straighten my left leg all the way out. All this happens in that one split second.

When the beat starts up again, he pulls me back up and I bend my knee. He lets go of my knee and his hand goes back to my left hip. My right arm rests on his left hip and my left to his back.

I look into his eyes and he looks into mine as he sways me, moving in time to the music. I lean my head up against his shoulder and his arms encircle my hips. We twirl and sway our way around the floor. Draco isn't that bad of a dancer.

I catch a glimpse of Harry and Ron, who are imitating goldfish with their mouths hanging open.

When the song is about to sound like the beginning again, Draco positions himself to lift me. He must know the song like I do. Realizing what we're going to do, I prepare for a lift. We do a perfect lift and continue swaying our way around the floor and then start returning to our starting place on the dance floor. As the song comes to an end, we position ourselves in the same position as the dip. After Darren stops the iPod, we straighten out and stand up.

"You're not bad," Malfoy tells me, sounding intrigued.

"I guess I underestimated you," I say, truly surprised.

Suddenly, our peaceful 'conversation' is interrupted by an angry redhead and furious messy-haired boy.

"What was that?" Harry cries.

"You were dancing with a ferret," Ron accuses.

"He teased you for seven years," Harry says.

"Traitor," Ron spits.

Darren steps in at this point.

"When you dance, you express feeling, no matter what your true feelings are," he says, defending me.

I give him a thanking look and turn around to go to my spot in line.

Darren heads to the middle of the room.

"So that is an example of what we will be learning in Dance. Any questions?"

Many hands raise.

Darren calls on Millicent.

"Who will our partners be?" she asks.

"It depends upon height and the dance," Darren says.

Darren then calls on Lavender.

"What dances will we be learning?"

"As many dances as I can cram into your heads in time for the Halloween Ball. Then, I will continue cramming dances into your heads for the Yule Ball, and then the Spring Dance."

A pale-faced Ron then takes a turn.

"Will we be doing any long-term dancing projects?" he asks, finishing with a gulp.

Darren grins and pretends to think, counting on his fingers the projects we will be doing.

"Only five," he says, still grinning. Ron's gulp is so loud that people, or aliens, in another galaxy could hear him.

Darren then moves on to Pansy.

"Can you dance with Herm-Lannie and show us some moves," she asks.

Darren glances over at me.

"Sure," I say as I walk away from the wall.

"What song," I ask.

"How about Crush My Dreams; Penelope Creen, Josh Cliff, and the Maple Birds?" Darren suggests.

"Sure," I say, grinning ear to ear.

We set up and with a flick of my wand, the music turns on. Spinning around in large circles, stomping our feet, and dipping low, we make our way around the room.

_(Penelope)_

_With a whip 'round my waist,_

_With an axe in my hand,_

_With a hammer whirlin' round,_

_With a knife in my boot,_

_I'm ready to roll (R-r-r-roll)_

_Cause with_

_Tears in my eyes,_

_My face shows despise,_

_With my anger roarin' free,_

_You'll come chasin' after me_

_That's my heart you just stole_

_I won't go that easily, man_

We whip around each other, dancing a samba-salsa like dance. I press up against Darren, moving my shoulders back and forth.

_(Josh)_

_You're an easy catch,_

_Quick grab, easy snatch,_

_Fast ensnare, tangle up,_

_Caught in the spider's web,_

_Easy go, on a roll,_

_I'm gonna let you go,_

_Oh, d'ya wanna challenge me,_

_(Ch-ch-ch-challenge me)_

_(Penelope)_

_I'm gonna hunt you down,_

_A chop to the ground,_

_Cause you've crushed my dreams,_

_Lost all my esteem,_

_You've crushed my dreams,_

_Reduced them to dust,_

_More splinter than not,_

_Chunks of my dreams,_

_In a whirlpool,_

_Gone forever_

_(Josh)_

_I am a dream crusha,_

_Esteem crusha,_

_Heart crusha,_

_Knees crusha,_

_Easy crusha,_

_Hard crusha,_

_And that's how I go round,_

_Crushin' hearts,_

_Crushin' dreams,_

_Showing light,_

_All despite,_

As the tempo of the song slows down, Darren and I link our arms and do a flip-turn and landing on our knees and sliding to a dramatic stop.

_(Penelope)_

_You_

_Crush_

_My_

_Dreams_

We end, freezing in the position, panting loudly with our hair in our faces, sweat trickling down our necks and trailing down our backs.

Pansy breaks the silence.

"If that's what you expect us to learn, you can pack and move away."

Darren and I laugh.

Darren stands up. "That's not what you will be learning, but it can be if you want it to; now get your sorry butts moving to your next class."

Everyone except Harry, Ron, and I scurry to our stuff and head out.

"Not bad Hermione," Ron says.

"True," Harry says, "but you should have seen them at the Greenfield Life-Dancing Competition."

With that comment, we head out the door and onto the next class, Muggle Defense Tactics.

**A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Now that I am caught up here, the posts will be just about weekly, but my main focus will be on Back To The Marauders. Reviews are more than welcome. Icermione and jealous Draco in the next chapter, so stay tuned, not to mention that the next stop...knife fighting with Ice.**

**Yes, reviews will get me motivated to update, but I am not forcing you to do so. **

**-13hermionegrangerlover**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. Sorry to keep you waiting. Sorry, but I don't own the Harry Potter Series. I do own military people mentioned and a few songs, but if you recognize it, it's probably J. K. Rowling's. Sorry for any typos that there are in here. Enjoy the chapter!**

We walk down to Muggle Defense Tactics and enter the room. Ice is standing in the middle of the floor.

"Fifty push-ups, twenty sit-ups, and fifty jumping jacks," Ice greets us.

I shrug my book bag off and drop to the ground to execute fifty perfect push-ups and see that everyone else is failing miserably.

Ice and I are the only two that make it through.

"You guys are so out of shape that it's surprising that you've lived this long; especially you, boy with the black hair, green eyes and lightning scar who's supposed to protect everyone."

This earns a few snickers from the Slytherins, but that is until Ice turns his eye on them. They quickly fall silent.

"My name's Harry," Harry tells him as he struggles to stand up.

"Harry," Ice says, committing the name to memory.

"Cam," he says pointing to me.

"Ron," Ice says, moving on to Ron.

"Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean..." the list goes on.

"Divide by house," Ice barks, his tough act on.

We willingly oblige.

"Welcome. In Muggle Defense Tactics, you will be learning Muggle Defense Tactics. You will address me as Ice at all times. Only Cam may do otherwise. Today, Cam and I will do a demo on some advanced tactics you will eventually learn. You will start out learning to punch after the demo. Cam; your dress is appalling."

I lift my right shoulder and roll it back, our secret way of saying 'really?'

"Yes," Ice says with a smirk before slugging me in the shoulder.

I stick my tongue out at him.

With a swish-flick of my wand, my hair is in a tight coil, pinned up tightly to my scalp. I transfigure my clothes into movable clothes: a pair of tight but stretchy black pants, and a huggy shirt.

"Knives," Ice orders.

I go over to the pile of knives provided and lift a few up, not feeling the familiar feeling of a knife that is right. After going through a five sets of knives, I find a set suited for me.

"The safety charm, if you will."

I cast a barrier between the two of us and the other students.

We face each other, circling in like two tigers.

Ice's hand flashes out and in one split second, my eyes flash over to his hand. The knife is still there.

I drop to the ground and fake out on my left hand. Ice lunges at me, knife in front and I roll between his legs. He bounces off the wall and gets into a defensive stance, seconds after I throw my first knife.

"Lost your touch Cam," he taunts. For the moment, I am caught up in his words and a knife flashes out of his hand.

I kick and bring my foot in parallel with the knife, slowing it to a stop.

"No, just warming up to you, Iceman."

I pluck the knife off my foot and duck as Ice sends another knife towards me. I dodge it and throw the knife I just attained at his head.

He tackles me to the ground and attempts to plunge his knife into me, but I roll out of the way and manage to nick his back, cutting his shirt.

I throw my next knife at him, but with a quick flash of his hand, he grabs it.

On an unseen signal, we turn into a cyclone, kicking each other and dodging. I bend down and scoop up one of the knives on the floor and take a gash on the back of my shin. I whirl around and slash at him and land a cut across his forehead. He throws a knife at me and nearly impales me, but I dodge it.

While I'm preoccupied watching that knife, Ice slashes at me and cuts a gash across my face, cutting over my nose and down onto my other cheek.

I swing a punch at him and take him by surprise, landing a beaut on his eye.

He ducks my next assault and I jump over him, using him as a springboard and bouncing back off the wall. I land like a ninja and am on him within a second. He brings his arm back to slash me, but I get off his back and roll.

He drops his knives and we take in up to hand-to-hand combat. Ice punches me in the stomach and knocks the wind out of me. In that one split second, he pins me down, holding my arms above my head with one hand and places a forearm across my neck.

"Surrender," he hisses.

"Forget it," I say as I buck against his hips.

In that second that he's distracted, I flip over and snag a knife, pinning Ice down in the same position that I was just in, only I am holding a knife at his throat.

"Surrender Iceman," I say.

"Not yet Cam-girl," he says with a smile as he tries to buck me off.

_**Draco's POV:**_

_Holy shit!_

Actually, shit isn't holy, but still.

I glance over at my fellow Slytherins and see that they are thinking the same thing.

"What happened to Hermione, the calm bookish prude?" Theo whispers to me.

I thought that I'd been observant about her and knew everything, but I certainly never knew that she could knife fight and do hand-to-hand combat; nor dance.

"I don't have any idea," I whisper back as I watch her throw a knife. Ice ducks the knife, but it flies past him, impaling the wall behind her.

I am kinda jealous as I'm watching Ice try and buck her off. That's supposed to be me in there, but I'm afraid that if I make that comment to her later, I might wind up with a knife blade protruding from my back.

Dang it; I'm beginning to sound like Pansy during one of her fits; childish and fearful.

Suddenly, I'm brought back to reality as I hear a shout.

A shout that sounds like Hermione's.

A black fog materializes in front of us, but it's inside the boundary.

_What's going on out there between Ice and Hermione?_

**A/N: Thanks for waiting on me for so long; I know this chapter is really short and crappy, but I promise that the next will be longer. I will try and update tomorrow because I haven't updated in such a long time, so sorry about that. Anyways, each review I get for this chapter will add another line's worth on the next chapter, 'cause I don't really know what my story is missing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, if you haven't gone back to look at the newest versions of Chapters 1-6, do it right now. I'll wait. Anyways, if you have just done so, good to see you here, in chapter 7. It was hard switching everything over to first person. Anyways, I don't own the Harry Potter series; J. K. Rowling does though.**

_**Hermione's POV:**_

"Watch out," I shout, seconds before Ice's foot knocks into my book bag.

There are Ricco Horns in there, and if they get chipped, then a sickly sweet black smoke will issue from the vial. As the smoke starts emerging, I swing myself off of Ice and put my thumb over the opening, grabbing a cork from the bottom of my bag. I place the cork on the opening and place it on top of my bag.

"So," I say, "what do we call that?"

Ice looks thoughtful for a second, then lunges at me.

"Unfinished."

I aim a punch at his chest, but he ducks and punches my face. I feel my nose cracking and I smile.

"That's what I mean," I crow as I land a punch to his stomach.

Ice grabs a knife and stabs at my chest. I duck, but he cuts across my right forearm. I grab his wrist and apply pressure.

He drops the knife and I scoop it up, holding it to his throat as I shove him up against the wall.

"Surrender," I say.

"Alright," he answers.

I must look like a tornado hit me, and Ice probably looks worse. I put down the knife and start healing Ice, and after I am done with him, I work on all my wounds, focusing on my nose in particular.

"So," Ice says as I undo the barrier and pick up the knives. "That's what you will be learning, eventually. Today, you'll be working on punches."

With that, he starts demonstrating all the different types of punches. I just stand there like a dummy, which is what I am posing as right now.

As Ice is demoing the second to last punch, Malfoy speaks up.

"Doesn't that hurt, Granger?"

I laugh. Pain is becoming a friend of mine.

"No," I say, as if he should already know that.

His eyebrows shoot up and I go back to being a dummy for Ice's demonstrating.

"So," he says as he sweeps his hair out of his eyes, "conjure yourself a dummy and start practicing."

I conjure Ice a dummy, then conjure one for myself. As I beat all my frustration onto the swinging hay bag and once it falls down, I hang it up again and repeat it. After I have gone through this cycle about three times, Ice comes over to me.

"Cam, can you help me and work with the students. They are hopeless," he says with a frustrated huff.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure Iceman; just keep that temper in check."

With those parting words, I walk over to where Pansy Parkinson is struggling to land a punch in the red X on her dummy.

"Here," I tell Pansy as I correct her stance. "You want to position yourself like this until you are more advanced. You punch like this," I state before I land a punch on the X, leaving a dent.

I watch as she imitates me, and after she is getting more consistent with her punches, I move on to Theo Nott.

"You need to balance yourself a little more," I tell him as I adjust his legs.

"There," I say as I stand up. "Try again."

Theo lands a punch on the X, leaving a moderate sized dent on it.

"Good job," I praise, "now keep that up."

After he punches the X twice more, I move on to Blaise.

I watch as Blaise punches at the X, leaving tiny dents each time.

"Put more force into the punch," I advise.

Blaise tries my advice, but to no avail.

I steer him away from the bag, then correct his stance as he punches at the air.

"Good job," I say as I move on.

I am just about to do Malfoy, when Ice comes up.

"Cam, I think that Nott is ready for punching a human. The Gryffs are improving as they get used to the fact that they need to 'hurt' the dummy. It's surprising that you are a Gryff," he tells me.

"Well," I say slowly, "courage, bravery, and of the such."

Ice nods, getting the double meaning of the sentence. "Now go work with Nott. No kicking yet Cam, and go easy on the punching."

I walk back over to Theo and on the count of three, we start 'fighting.' Within half a minute, he is sweating, yet hasn't landed a good punch on me yet.

"Cam," Ice calls to me, "I'm sending in another crane, so build your walls up."

I get Ice's meaning. He is warning me that another person is coming in.

I feel a light punch on my back and whirl around.

It's Ron.

"Hey Ron," I say casually as I duck one of Theo's 'punches' and dodge one of his.

"Good job with the demo, 'Mione. How'd you learn that?"

"Life," I answer as I throw a punch back at Theo, who staggers as it lands.

Ron grunts as I punch his forearm.

"Doesn't this hurt Granger," Theo huffs, "or are you immune to pain?"

I'm not immune to pain, yet, but hope to be one day.

"Hey Cam," Ice hollers, "two more. Hope you learned a lot from McDoug!"

I scowl at him and keep on defending myself.

Now I am up against Theo, Harry, Ron, and Pansy.

Pansy's attempts are futile, but Harry is actually able to make me feel something.

"Good job," I praise as he lands one on my shoulder.

Ice calls to me to tell me that more are coming.

Soon, I am up against Harry, Ron, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Believe it or not, Neville actually isn't that bad, and is able to land a few punches on me.

As I whirl around and defend myself from everybody's assaults, Ice calls to me that the rest of the class is joining.

As I defend myself against many pathetic attempts, I feel a beaut land itself on my back and turn around to find that it was from Malfoy.

"Pretty good Malfoy," I applaud as I bounce off the wall and land behind everyone else.

Malfoy doubles his effort, and soon, I begin to feel the feeling of a challenge. It's seventeen against one, but I still can take them on. Most of them are actually trampling over each other.

Finally, Malfoy realizes this.

"Guys, let's circle around her; then she won't be able to run."

I grin as the intensity steps up. I find it easy to roll in between people and to an empty spot. Malfoy's the only one really able to get to me.

"Cam," Ice calls, "kicking too; just keep it low."

With that freedom, I am able to take them down, first getting the weaker fighters, then working my way up to Malfoy.

Soon, Ice has called everyone back so that it is one on one, Malfoy and I.

Within seconds, I take him down, pinning him to the floor, like I did to Ice. He tries to buck me off, but is not strong enough yet.

"Surrender," I ask mockingly.

He unwilling does so.

"So that's a wrap," Ice announces.

"I hope that by the end of this year, you are able to do that, like Cam can. Realize that she has had over ten years of practice, so that's why she is better that you. I want you to practice that one punch that you learned today. We will learn the next the next time we meet. Dismissed."

I sling my bookbag over my shoulder and head down to lunch. I will need to take care of the chipped Ricco Horns later, but for now, I just want to eat lunch.

As I leave the class with Harry and Ron, they send a barrage of questions my way.

"What did Ice mean when he said that you have over ten years of practice? How didn't you break a sweat? How do you know how to throw knives? How did you know what Ice meant when he said that he was sending a crane in?"

The questions seem endless, and when they have finally exhausted their supply of questions, I start answering them vaguely, still hiding the fact that I am in the military.

By the time we reach the Great Hall, I still haven't answered half of them.

"And I think that I am going to stop answering all your questions now, as I am starved and need to get down to the library."

I bolt down my lunch, much like Ron does, and rush off to the library.

If only life was a simple as a potions essay.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. As I promised, this chapter is longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Tell me anything that you want to. I will update when I have the time. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I'm not J. K. Rowling; I'm just Brigitta. In other words, I don't own the Harry Potter series. I have an important bit of info just below this, so read it.**

_**GUYS! I AM GOING TO BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME FROM 13HERMIONEGRANGERLOVER TO **_ .Starlight-Mist_**! I JUST NEED TO PUT THIS NOTE UP IN MY OTHER STORIES SO EVERYONE KNOWS, THEN I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME. IF YOU EVER ARE GOING TO SEARCH ME, BE AWARE THAT THE NUMBER 13 WILL ALWAYS BE AT THE BEGINNING OF MY PEN NAME.**_

With a flourish, I scrawled a closing paragraph and rolled up my parchment, finished with my potions essay.

I place it carefully at the bottom of my bag so that I won't lose it, as Snape is not so lenient when Gryffindors don't turn their essays in on time, or lose them.

I pick up the thick potions book and climb the ladder up to the shelf. The ladder is too short, but I pull myself up to the shelf level and slip the book between the other two books, filling in the empty slot.

I jump off the ladder, falling six feet, and run out of library, pausing momentarily to say "Thank you," to Mrs. Pince.

I run down the hall and to the charms classroom, pacing myself steadily. I arrive just a few seconds before Harry and Ron do.

"Jeez 'Mione," Ron says, "how'd you get here from the library so fast?"

"I ran," I say simply.

"You must be faster than the speed of light," Harry says with a shake of his head.

"No, I'm not," I mutter. Jake is still faster than I am, and that annoys me no end.

We enter the charms classroom and the Ravenclaws file in after us. After we are all seated, Professor Flitwick enters the class.

"Today, we will be learning the summoning charm. The summoning charm is very useful and we have all seen an example of it by Mr. Potter during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament when he summoned his Firebolt. It often was used by prisoners, who had stolen a wand, to summon the jailer's key ring. Does anyone have anything else to add?" Professor Flitwick asks in his squeaky little voice.

My hand instinctively flies up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," he calls on me.

"The charm is one of the oldest charms known to Wizarding History. It can't be used on buildings or living items, like animals and plants. Although it is slightly harder to summon items that are farther away, it is made easier when you are picturing the object clearly in your mind."

Professor Flitwick claps and awards Gryffindor five points.

"Repeat after me class. Ayck-cio."

Everyone repeats the spell, but I just mouth it.

"Alright class, I want you to summon the person to your right's quill. Three. Two. One."

I summon Harry's quill and catch it as it flies to me.

After we have practiced with each others quills, Professor Flitwick suggests that we summon something far away. I summon my dog tags, and within a few seconds, they are on my desk. I slip them over my head and look around to see what others have summoned. Just to my right, on Theo's desk, are a pair of my black knickers.

"Hey Granger," he says with a smirk, "never knew you had such a good taste in lingerie."

I slide my knife out from its place under my robes storm over to him, waving the knife threateningly at him, not even using good technique.

"What did you just say, Nott," I snarl.

"N-nothing," he stammers.

"Yeah right," I say, anger clouding my better judgement.

I feel the stares drilling through my brain.

I slip my knife back under my robes.

"Don't you dare talk about me like that again," I rage, snatching up my knickers and stomping away.

The class is silent as I march back to my seat.

Ron places a hand on my shoulder and rubs it, and I slowly calm down.

"Five feet of parchment on the summoning charm for homework," he assigns.

I think that I might have scared the Slytherins a little bit more than I wanted to.

Just a little.

**A/N: Had to get Hermione all riled up. And there, another secret revealed.**

**Jean A. Vance wears black underwear.**

**Anyways, remember, I am changing my username!**

_"Whoakay!"_

_-Me_

_**~13hermionegrangerlover (who will no longer be 13hermionegrangerlover)**_


End file.
